I'm An Alpha Now
by LycoX
Summary: He's an Alpha now and that scares the Hell out of him considering all the experiences he's had with other Alphas.


**I'm An**

 **Alpha Now**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with more Tumblr inspired action! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! Set a few days after season 3A. This also can be seen as a sequel to 'Denial Of A Drink' and 'Why I Refuse'. Also, I'm ignoring Victoria's, Boyd's, and Erica's deaths since part of the issue behind all that started thanks in part to Victoria's death.**

* * *

Ever since he obtained the rank of True Alpha after breaking Mrs. Blake's Mountain Ash circle, one Scott McCall had been a bit on the withdrawn side for several days. And it was something that was rapidly getting the attention of everyone who knew him. Even the twins despite the fact they barely knew him! Twins, who despite Stiles and Isaac's clear distrust of the two, were settling in quite nicely with the McCall Pack. The fact Scott's an Alpha now terrified him greatly. As his only experiences with Alphas had not been good ones whatsoever aside from Derek to a very, very small extent. It made him worry a great deal that he would turn into a power hungry killer who did whatever he had to in order to accomplish his goals. He worried that the power of the Alpha would over ride what was essentially him in order to become something he feared more then he did becoming his father. A man who was back in town and making things tense as Hell at home for him and his mom. The same man who had given Scott quite a few issues that he tried to ignore.

Issues that made him want to be a better person then what his dad had ever been. Issues that had made it difficult when it came to him and Allison and he honestly hoped that her thing with Isaac turned out to be so much better for her. He didn't want to be an Alpha, much like he still didn't want to be a Werewolf. Even if it did help him save lives from time to time. Both things were burdens he didn't want anyone to ever have to deal with as it just never really felt worth it. Especially if the Alpha side of things just ended up corrupting the individual in question. God knows it probably furthered Peter's madness before he ended up dead. Even if it hadn't stuck and he truly hated being around that man as he was the sole reason for making him what he is today. Even going so far as to violate him more than once and that alone was still issues he still continued to deal with.

And he wasn't alone in the violation either as he knew Lydia had her own issues with the man after Biting her and then practically torturing her mentally in order to come back to life. Peter could never be trusted and Scott strongly wished he'd either leave or do something that would warrant him being dealt with in whatever manner the Argents deemed fit. He was pretty sure Victoria had a few good ideas on what would be fitting too for that matter. And sure, Scott felt stronger in a lot of ways now that he's an Alpha. A True Alpha at that thanks to his strength of character and force of will. But he didn't want any of it as just wasn't worth it.

Hell, he would gladly welcome back the Asthma for that matter as it was better to deal with that then this whole Werewolf crap. A series of knocks came at his bedroom door and sighing to himself, he reached out with his senses to see who it was and was relieved and a bit surprised that it was Deaton on the other side of the door. "Come in!"

The man quickly did so and closed the door and gave him a look of concern. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Was just… Thinking really."

Deaton nodded at that. "Ah yes, and if I am correct, your line of thinking would involve the reason for your being so withdrawn as of late. To the point that many including myself are worried."

A wince came from the young man over that. As that had been the last thing he wanted to have happen but unfortunately, it had! "Crap, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, considering your experiences since being Bitten by Peter, its understandable you would be a bit… Withdrawn lately."

"Yeah… I'm just worried I'm gonna become like him, Deucalion, Ennis, or Kali now that I'm an Alpha. And it just scares me because I DON'T WANT to become like them."

Deaton looked at him in sympathy as his young protege shouldn't have had to end up dealing with things like that. Especially for someone his age. "Scott, not all Alphas are like the ones you've met. And as good a person as you are, I have every faith in you that you wouldn't ever become like any of them. As you are too good hearted to ever become so twisted."

A breath was let loose from the young man and the Druid felt that it was time his young protege met an Alpha who wasn't twisted in some form. "Why don't you come with me for a bit? I have someone I want you to meet."

Scott looked at him unsurely at first before getting up. "Alright… Lead the way."

The two soon left the McCall residence with Melissa looking onward, hoping like crazy that her son's boss could help her son out as this was territory she had little experience in to be able to help all that much. Aside from being a loving mother that he could turn too when needed and vent to her to get things off his chest. Something she wished he honestly did do more of instead of keeping things bottled up like he did. The weary young Alpha soon found himself in the greater Beacon Hills area where it seemed like those with quite a bit of money liked to live considering the rich like vibe he got from the houses and vehicles in their driveways. One such driveway that Deaton was currently pulling into and Scott couldn't help but be amazed at the hugeness of the place! Hell, it was larger then what Lydia's house is! On the lawn could be seen kids of various ages and sizes all playing together, some even with pets and more than one of them looked pretty curious at the sight of him as he made his way with Deaton to the front door.

He could even hear them whispering, wondering if he was going to be coming to stay with them. Which he certainly had no intention of doing that! A Blonde girl ended up running into him without realizing it and she quickly apologized for it as he helped her pick up her stuff and when she got a good look at him, the girl couldn't help but look at him in shock! Making him feel a little on the self conscious side for that matter. "You're… You… You're Scott McCall!" Breathed out the girl.

Scott himself was greatly surprised by the fact she somehow seemed to know that! "Uhh yeah, how'd you know who I am?"

"Are you kidding!? There are stories and descriptions about you everywhere! I mean, we all know you here! The teenager who defied his own murderous Alpha, dated a Hunter's daughter and lived to tell about it, fought a Kanima of all things, defeated Gerard Argent, fought against a Darach and the Alpha Pack and ended up becoming the first True Alpha in years while doing it! My brother is gonna be so jealous I got to meet his, well, our hero, first!" Gushed the girl excitedly while Scott stared at her in full on shock.

Deaton chuckled next to the shocked young man. "Lori here, is a born Werewolf along with her brother Brett Talbot. Both live here after losing their family in a horrible fire some years ago."

"There are, there are stories about me!?"

That was honestly something he wasn't sure how to feel about! But it did explain a few things for him now. "Yeah! I mean, didn't you know?"

"Scott isn't really the type to bask in his glories or even immerse himself in the Supernatural unless there's a strong need to do so." Supplied Deaton helpfully as his young protege was simply too stunned to even respond.

Lori for her part just looked shocked by that. But she supposed it made sense as otherwise he probably wouldn't even be a True Alpha! Though why he didn't immerse himself more in their world made her wonder why he didn't do so. As a lack of knowing things could get him in trouble one day! Scott finally seemed to snap out of his daze a few seconds later. "I'm no hero, Lori. I'm just a kid who was forced into this life. A life I never wanted." Informed Scott wearily and shocking the girl even more.

Sensing the pain coming from him, Lori then did something that surprised the young man when she suddenly hugged him. "I'm sorry." Murmured the girl into his chest.

"For what? Its not like you did anything wrong."

"No, but I can still be sorry you got thrown into something you never wanted."

Her words made him sigh but it was admittedly nice she cared so much despite the fact they didn't even know one another. Deaton watched on with a smile as it was high time that Scott had some better relations with Werewolves to show that not all of them will be problematic in whatever way. Yes, Isaac had changed but he and Scott had been enemies at first so meeting Lori would hopefully be a right step for him. He watched as the girl pulled away and blushed prettily while not looking at Scott, who seemed surprised by the action but said nothing. "Um, anyway, I'll let you two get back to doing whatever."

"Take care, young lady."

"See ya around, Lori."

"See ya!" Replied the girl and then took off.

Leaving Scott to stare at her leaving figure. "Well… That was… Different."

"I would think so myself." Spoke Deaton.

The two then went on their way into the large mansion where Satomi would be found in a dojo meditating. "Its not often you come by, Deaton-San." Declared the woman without even looking their way as she got up and then turned around to face them.

"Well, I figured it was time I introduced my young friend here to you, Satomi-San." Replied the Vet with a small bow.

Satomi then returned it with a small smile on her lips while Scott just seemed confused over it. He backed up however when her eyes flashed red. "What the Hell!? You're an Alpha!? Is that why you bowed to her!?"

"Of course not, I bowed as its a custom amongst the Japanese to do as a way to greet someone, show respect, and appreciation."

"Oh. Do I need to bow back?"

"Not if it would make you feel uncomfortable, Scott McCall."

"How…? Never mind." If Lori knew of him, this lady more than likely did too!

He then let out a sigh and looked at his mentor and boss before looking back to the older woman and then back to his mentor. "Why am I here?"

"Because, Scott, its become painfully clear that due to your experiences with other Werewolves and Alphas in particular, you have something of a distrust towards them. Not to mention a distrust for yourself now that you've risen to the rank of Alpha."

"I don't really think I can be blamed for having that kind of distrust though."

"No, you certainly can't."

"And I believe that's why he brought you to me." Interjected Satomi smoothly.

Her words made him look her direction with suspicion written all over his face. "Look, I don't want any problems, alright? I'm not here for your Betas or whatever and I'm only here cause of Deaton."

Satomi eyed him for a moment and then looked to Deaton before looking back to him and sighed. "You truly have had the worst of experiences with our kind, young Wolf. And that saddens me greatly."

"You've only briefly been around me and already you think of me as an enemy, do you not?"

"I… I don't want too. But are you going to be one?"

"Of course not, I would prefer being an ally, perhaps a friend or even a mentor then an enemy. As I much more prefer peace then fighting." Replied the older woman as she sat down and got into a casual lotus position.

She then indicated for him to do the same and he reluctantly did so. "But you're an Alpha, and don't Alphas typically get in or start fights to gain control?"

"The ones you've met, yes. Derek Hale's mother only fought if there was a true threat to the town we live in. As she was a protector in her time, one who many sought advice from. You yourself, fight, but only if you've no choice. But does that mean you wish to gain control of something?"

"No! I fight cause its the right thing to do, cause it helps save lives." Replied the young man firmly.

Satomi nodded. "And as the stories told of you say, that is a most obvious thing. Whether that is because of your mother's influence, or your own views, remains to be known."

"I'd like to think its both." God knows his dad had nothing to do with it.

This got him a small smile from the older woman. "Tell me, Scott-San, what did you think of what you saw of my home when you first arrived?"

He took a moment to think that over and then looked at her, not even realizing that Deaton had left to give the two privacy. "Things seemed… Peaceful. Like nobody had anything serious to worry about. And Lori… She seemed pretty happy."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because… Because you aren't some kind of power hungry Alpha."

"That is correct, otherwise, Deaton-San would not have brought you to me."

She had a point there as his boss never had steered him wrong in the past. So why would he start now? And speaking of him, it seemed the man had vanished! "Huh, wonder where he went?"

"Hmm, probably chose to give us privacy and perhaps converse with my Emissary while the two of you are here."

Scott nodded at that as it seemed to make the most sense to him. "It may surprise you to know, but I too am a Bitten Wolf. Though I am the oldest known Werewolf as I was born in 1865." Informed the woman and making him look at her wide eyed shock.

As that meant she was a hundred something years old! Satomi nodded at his expression. "I, I didn't know it was possible for a Werewolf to live that long."

"Oh, we can. It just depends on various circumstances." Yeah, he could get that! What with Hunters and all!

"So I'm likely to live as long? Or even longer?"

"Yes." Came the response and making him sigh a bit despondently.

The idea of him living longer then everyone else he knew didn't settle well with him. "I know that is likely a troubling thought for you, Scott-San."

A humourless chuckle escaped him. "Yeah, you could say that. Makes me think I could end up going bad like every other Alpha aside from you I've met."

"Only you can allow for that to happen. You and no one else. Trust in yourself and you needn't ever worry. Your fear of your inner Wolf keeps you from being at peace with yourself. And were you to continue living in fear of yourself and your inner Wolf, you could end up becoming far worse then the likes you've faced so far. And I have the feeling you do not wish for such a thing to happen, correct?"

"No! God no." Scott replied firmly as her words hit him like a freight train.

For such a long time now, he had been afraid of himself and of the Wolf within. And if it wasn't for what she had just told him, he would have likely continued to do so. But he knew it would be some time before he could end that fear as it wasn't just something he could do right off the bat. Hell, he still considered the whole Werewolf thing to be like a form of Alcohol for God's sake. Though, a far more useful problem then actual Alcoholism. "There are three things that can not long be hidden: The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth."

"What, what does that mean?" Asked the young Alpha in confusion after that sudden phrase.

"For some, it means that the truth can not stay hidden. For Werewolves, Born or Bitten, it helps us to subdue our nature due to the reminder it gives us that we can not always subdue our violent natures. And that sooner or later, there will come a time when we are unable to control our violent impulses. This mantra is one I teach to my Betas as a way to help give them control of themselves."

"Like an Anchor?"

A laugh escaped Satomi. "I see Talia's son has introduced you to the Hale way of control then. But yes, like an Anchor. Just taught in a different way. And one you can use for yourself or others within your Pack if you so wish."

Nodding at that in understanding, Scott had to admit that the mantra she just told him and explained about made a whole lot of sense. Admittedly, some scary sense as he was also quite afraid of possibly finding himself unable to control a violent urge some day. Much like an Alcoholic. "I gotta admit… I really wasn't expecting this today. But you have kinda helped me out with things even if I am still wary of being an Alpha now. True Alpha or not."

"Understandable, Scott-San. I too for a time was afraid of myself. And during the 1940's I found that fear again until I was able to move past it. If you wish, I will help you with your fear so that you can over come it and find acceptance within yourself. I will even teach you how to be an Alpha. Though I suspect you may not need much teaching there as you have been doing things your own way that has worked so far. And I feel that will help make you into a good Alpha."

That kind of offer honestly sounded good to the young man. As it would be nice to learn from an actual Alpha who wasn't out to kill him or cause problems. Letting out a breath, he looked right at her. "I accept. I just hope I won't regret it."

Satomi smiled at him with a light bow of her head. "I feel you will not. And if you wish to bring your Pack here, you are more than free to do so."

"If their willing, I will."

"Excellent, now… When do you wish to begin learning?"

"Umm… I'd say now but Deaton's here and I don't wanna keep him waiting on me."

"As thoughtful and caring as the stories have made you out to be. It will indeed be a pleasure to teach you all I know."

A feeling of pride surged through the young man as it wasn't often he was complimented like that by other people other then his mom and Deaton. "I can come back tomorrow? Same time?"

"I believe that will be acceptable. And tell me, do you know any fighting styles?"

"Umm, no. Not really."

Oh yes, she would have plenty to teach him! "Good to know. Now come, I will come with you to meet with Deaton-San. And perhaps introduce you to others of my Pack."

A worried look came across his face as they stood up. "They aren't gonna, you know, act weird about it are they? Like Lori?"

Chuckles came from the woman as she smiled at him. "Only one way to find out." She told him in amusement.

Scott had to sigh over that one as he wasn't quite wanting to! But none the less, he would face it head on. If only to get it out of the way. "Right." Said the young Alpha finally and the two were soon off to find Deaton and along the way, meet more of Satomi's Pack. Including Brett, Lori's older brother.

Who had had been surprised as Hell by the fact that Lori hadn't been playing with him after all! And little did Scott know, but the days to come would greatly help him in overcoming his fear and learning to accept himself. Though even with Satomi's guidance, it would take a great deal of time. By the time he left her home for the day however, Scott honestly found himself feeling some of the weight on him being lessened and liking the feeling of that. A mild argument he'd have with his dad later that night would see him using Satomi's mantra and it thankfully would help him out in controlling his anger. Even if it did confuse his dad in the process! The mantra would also be a big help for him when the darkness around his heart started to bother him as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This took me a few days to finish up and while I was wrapping this up tonight, I've been stuck with an annoying ass cold. So hopefully, hopefully this isn't suffering cause of that and it all makes sense. And since this is the third in what is apparently gonna be a series of one-shots, I'm thinking a good title would be 'Learning To Accept' for it over all. R and R!**


End file.
